


Alucard - A Spookasm Original Story

by lsdxiii



Series: Alucard [1]
Category: Spookasm
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24541663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lsdxiii/pseuds/lsdxiii
Summary: This is an original story for the Spookasm series created by the wonderful artist Dr. Botspank. It is a story set in the world of Hell that they created. Using the characters and setting from that series, I wanted to tell an original story.
Relationships: Spice (Spookasm)/Tazma (Spookasm)
Series: Alucard [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773706
Kudos: 1





	Alucard - A Spookasm Original Story

**Author's Note:**

> Potential Trigger Warning later on in the series. I’m pretty much writing this as I go and I have a few ideas which may not be suitable for some people planned later down the line. None in this chapter, but do keep in mind for the future.
> 
> Big thank you to all the people who helped me make this prologue chapter!
> 
> Above all, I would like to thank Dr. B for allowing me to make and post this work and for the wonderful world they created! Go check them out!  
> https://twitter.com/doctorbotspank  
> https://twitter.com/spookasmcomic  
> (Do keep in mind these are 18+ Twitter pages)
> 
> To my lovely editor who helped me to vastly improve the wording and grammar of my work. I’m adhd af so stuff often goes missed during creation. Thank you so much for being such a big help!
> 
> And finally to the person who inspired a scene with there lovely commission they requested from the Doctor themself, Mysterious Mouse!  
> https://twitter.com/mysterymouse96
> 
> And of course, you! The lovely reader who’s come to enjoy my trashy gay fan fiction! I hope you like it!

Prologue - It’s Not Like That!

Everyone began to leave class as the bell rang. The hustle and bustle of friend cliques were already beginning to talk over the professor’s last second reminders.

“Remember that your impressionist projects are due next Thursday, and that you need a two page essay elaborating on your thought process and...uh...” he trailed off as the room emptied, taking no notice of his only present student.

Alucard was used to going unnoticed. He was practically invisible to everyone; quiet and timid, he rarely spoke. He was sitting at his desk, contemplating whether to talk to Professor Spice or not. He considered the pros and cons.

He needed help, but he really wasn’t up for talking to him today. Talking to peers was a con all in itself.

But...he really needed help.

Sucking in some air and holding his breath, he steadied his hands and rose from his seat. Slowly making his way to the front of the class, his walking slowed and regret set in. The regret was getting stronger.

Wait, where was he again?

“Oh! Hello there,” Professor Spice took notice of his student, “I’m sorry, I didn’t see you there. Do you need something?” He seemed to gain a composure more befitting of a teacher: confident, caring, and reassuring. It made Alucard all the more nervous.

Wait, the teacher’s desk?! Things were moving too fast! He wasn’t emotionally prepared! He needed at least another 5 minutes...or 5 hours...or 5 years. Maybe this was a bad idea.

Spice cocked an eyebrow, while his student sat silent with his hands nearly trembling. “Are you alright? You look...pale.” Of course, Alucard was pale by complexion, even if that wasn’t what Spice was talking about.

Alucard just couldn’t get a thought out. Everything was backed up and nothing was coming to mind. The regret only seemed to get stronger from here.

“I-um...I need...” His hands felt clammy; they probably weren’t, but they definitely felt like it. He could feel his claws beginning to protrude. Transforming in a situation like this would be mortifying.

His heart seemed to still, almost stopping for a moment, and he gave in: “Never mind. It wasn’t important.” Looking to the floor, he left the room and silently made his way down the hall.

Spice was honestly confused and concerned. His ‘instincts’ told him to follow Alucard - I mean, sure, he had plans with Taz later that day, but they could wait. He had a student that needed help!

Alucard walked through the school hall in silence, hardly anyone taking notice of him. Creeping was probably a natural part of being a vampire. His footsteps were silent and deft, not that anyone would’ve noticed louder ones with all the chatter drowning them out.

Now, the chatter seemed to get louder, turning into laughter with a couple gasps here and there. Looking up from his feet, he too gasped when he saw what had everyone riled up.

Two students, a plant monster and a werewolf, were streaking through the halls naked. His cheeks turned pink at the sight of their large...er...endowments. God, they had big cocks. Alucard rubbed his face with his hands; what was he thinking? His cheeks felt warm. God, this was so embarrassing. Neri and...Loki? He thought that’s what their names were, anyway; they were pretty popular among other guys at school.

Everyone was either laughing or snapping pics, as college students are bound to do. The professors were already chasing them down, pants in hand demanding that they stop this foolery. Alucard stifled a chuckle, as it was rather amusing, and when he felt his cheeks again, they still felt fairly warm.

Tightening his grip on his backpack. He continued on his way to the dorms. He wondered if his roommate was back yet. He hoped not, talking to people was his lowest priority right now.

...

Spice looked over the many students lining the halls, most just standing in clusters around various lockers. Some students of his and some not. Finding the pale guy would be hard, but why couldn’t he remember his name?

Before he could put much thought into it, Neri and Lykos came sprinting towards him with reckless abandon and no clothes on. Before Spice could do much, Neri came crashing into him, knocking them both to the floor. The somewhat bigger plant monster pushed himself up and looked down at the professor giving him a cocky grin, and said, “Guess we’re skipping dinner, eh Teach?” Spice’s cheeks flushed with heat and he pushed Neri off of him.

Before he could scold the two, they were already off, turning the corner down the hall. He almost ran after them, but stopped when he saw Levi and Set chasing them, pants in hand and demanding they stop. Ugh, what was Neri thinking, goading Spice like that? He knew how much of a hornball Neri was, but that was just crazy. Still, he had to admit, it was kind of cute seeing such reckless youth throw caution, and their clothes, to the wind. He could certainly give them points for confidence.

Shaking his head, he got back on track; it didn’t matter. He couldn’t find his student no matter how hard he tried. “Where is the lil’ pale guy?” he thought to himself. He checked the time; it was almost time to meet with Taz. He’d look for him for a few more minutes. Leaving a student in that state was unforgivable! He may be a laid back teacher, but one who cares about his students. He won’t let a troubled student go without help.

...

Alucard stood before the door to his dorm, patting the toe of his shoe to loosen any potential dirt he picked up on the way. When he had done that sufficiently, he turned the knob but stood for a moment. It was one of the wealthier dorms, practically a condo. At least the closest thing to a condo the school could provide. Perks of the “family business” he supposed.

He shook his head, that line of thought never led him anywhere good. Before he opened the door, he could hear the sound of the TV going. Some kind of video game. With a heavy sigh, he entered. 

Of course, it didn’t take long for Taro to notice him. He paused his game and waved to him, “Yo dude! How was your day?! You look tired.” His energy was as high as ever, and his enthusiasm even more so. It was inviting, but to Alucard; at the moment anyway, it was rather exhausting. A full day of stress didn’t mix well with delightful broments.

As Alucard moved to his room, Taro continued, “I’ve been playing some games after I did my homework, my next class was canceled so I’ve just been chilling.” His grin was so dopey, so full of heart. It melted Alucard’s, making his cheeks flush with a little pink. “Would you like to come to practice with me later? Coach says you sound like a peach! I bet he’d love to meet ya?” Yeah, that was as low on Alucard’s list as it could get.

“It was okay. I’m too tired to go, hope you have fun though.” He gripped his room’s doorknob and twisted. Giving Taro a light grin, he went in.

Taro rubbed his nose and gave Alucard a big smile, “Aw, you’re sweet! Let me know if you change your mind, dude!” He unpaused his game and sounds of battle resumed. Sword slashes and gunshots. He was certain he heard a “C’mon wimp,” somewhere in the amalgam of sounds.

Alucard flopped his backpack against the wall and closed the blinds. It’s not like Hell was that bright even during the day, but he wanted to be alone for a while. He felt the best that way in the dark. Not so surprising seeing as he’s a “creature of the night” or whatever humans called vampires. 

His clothes began to feel bigger and bigger as he changed. Eventually they fell away completely and the sounds of his fluttering wings and light chirping noises filled the room. There was something comforting about being in bat form that he enjoyed. He felt...he wasn’t sure if “safe” was the right word. No matter what word fit the feeling, it helped him.

He fluttered into his bed and wrapped himself in blankets; now 5 times his own size, and snuggled in. It had been a long day. He’d have to ask Professor Spice for help the next day. The impressionist piece was causing him a lot of trouble. Exhaling a large breath, he closed his eyes and tried his best to drift off.

...

Spice folded his arms and sighed. The kid was nowhere to be seen. He’d been looking for a while now, and there was no sign of him. He’d probably gone back to the dorms, and if that was the case, he’d have to wait until tomorrow to see about helping him.

With a heavy sigh, he asked some of the students around him: “Have any of you seen a pale kid with fangs and long silvery hair?” They looked at him confused, exchanged glances and shook their heads. Putting his hands on his hips with another sigh, he thanked them for their help and made to collect his things from his office.

He didn’t like it, but he had no choice.

He came in on Sven and Mothman getting frisky. A blowjob to be precise. Sven seemed to love those. He groaned and told them to get out, letting them off with a warning. It wasn’t like Spice had the energy or focus to deal with them, anyways. He collected his things and checked his phone.

Tazma had sent him a few texts asking how is day was and where in the world he was. It warmed his heart to see Taz so excited about their plans, but he sighed with slumped shoulders. He texted him back.

“Sorry babe. Was chasing after a student and couldn’t find him.”

Taz responded rather quickly, “It’s okay hon! :) Chasing after a student, eh? I’m heart broken!”

Spice scratches his brow with a nervous chuckle, “It’s not like that I swear! I’m just trying to be a good teacher!”

Tazma sent a laughing emoji, “I’m teasing! Sounds like you had trouble. You stressed?”

“No... Well kinda. He seemed like he was having a rough time. He left before I could talk to him.”

“Aw hun. Don’t worry, just come home and talk to him tomorrow. I’m sure you’re tired.”

Spice chuckles, “Yeah, omw.”

He shuts off his phone, gathers his things, and heads home.

...

Spice looked off into the distance as Tazma held him close, rhythmically and tenderly pressing him against the soft bedding. Spice couldn’t particularly enjoy the moment, too caught up in worrying for his student. He supposed waiting until tomorrow would be best, but it didn’t help that he had to wait at all.

Tazma noticed his lack of investment in the moment and asked, “What’s wrong, Spice? You’re not your usual...spicy self~.” He chuckles at his pun.

Spice sighs as he grips the sheets tightly, pressing his face more deeply into it. “I just can’t stop thinking about that student; there was something about him - I honestly can’t say I remember he was even in my class. Isn’t that ridiculous? An instructor not recognizing his own student?”

Tazma’s eyes widened, he fell off Spice to the his side of the bed, his spectral cock slipping out of Spice’s very well toned ass. He looked into Spice’s eyes, “He must be a quiet kid. I have a few of those in my own class.”

Spice shook his head, “I dunno! Again, this feels different. He’s just so sweet and quiet, I’m kinda kicking myself; I never noticed him until now.”

Tazma sarcastically puts a hand on his head, he flops over in a very over-the-top manner, “Oh Spice! You’ve wounded me! Do you love this student more than me?”

Spice jumps and his cheeks flush, “I-it’s not like that! I’m just concerned for him as a teacher!”

Taz chuckles, “I know babe, I know. I think it’s nice you’re so invested. Just can’t help wondering why?”

Spice considers for a moment, “I dunno! The way he looked when he tried to ask for help. I just want him to succeed, and he’s clearly struggling.”

Tazma looks at Spice, then tenderly rubs his back, “You’re great at what you do, I’m sure you’ll help him out a lot.”

Spice smiles, then kisses Taz; they hug, settling comfortably into a sweet snuggle. The embrace was warm and tender, Spice having quickly fallen asleep in Tazma’s arms.


End file.
